1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to electronic circuits and in particular to the condensed packaging of printed electronic circuits. The invention finds particular, but not exclusive application to the packaging of memory circuits in a circuit assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
The trend in manufacturing of electronic equipment is to reduce the physical size of electronic circuits and electronic components while at the same time improving their performance and capability. Conventionally, electronic circuits, such as electronic memory circuits, have been mounted on rigid boards. This has meant that applications requiring a large amount of circuitry have also been mounted on large rigid boards which occupy a large amount of volume within the housing unit. The housing unit is the external cover of a computer or other electronic apparatus.
All electronic circuits generate heat while in operation and require cooling to keep them at optimum working conditions. Very often the cooling of circuit components is only achieved by the addition of further elements such as a heatsink block to conduct heat away from the components. Heatsink blocks also tend to occupy large volumes of space within housing units.
The compact packaging of electronic circuits is not easily achieved because of the considerations which have to be made to cool the circuit components.